mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mysterious Red Spots
"The Mysterious Red Spots" is part 1 of episode 24. It first aired on March 31st, 2010. Premise Alfred and Lilly suddenly wake up covered in itchy spots! But if it's not chicken spots, then what else could it be? And where would they get the itchy spots from? Summary One brand new morning, Mr and Mrs. Hedgehog walk in on a red spotted Alfred and Lilly, both of whom are itching like crazy. Dr. Anna comes by and notices that they don't have a fever and mentions that the only other person who got this had gotten this today was Camille, and finds it a bit weird that three people got it on the same day. She warns them not to scratch and then leaves. Alfred decides to call Camille and discus the predicament with her before asking her to come over. Later, the three of them stand nearby while Milo keeps a very safe distance from them. As he was told he would be safe if he kept distance and washed his hands every time he left the room. Due to being the only one not sick, Alfred tells Milo he's in charge of the mystery. Alfred recalls the previous day when him and Camille had gone rock-climbing. As Milo was too scared, he and Lilly had instead gone to the very top to watch and take a picture. At the top then they see an orange, long snake there between them and Alfred asks for him to upload the camera's pictures onto the computer. They zoom in to examine the odd object when Camille states it doesn't even look like a snake. Looking at another picture, they see an even stranger object sort off resembling a bag. Alfred calls them the second clue, and then tell Milo they're counting on him and Alfred gives him the Detectaberry. Milo heads back to the location when he sees Cynthia and her group approaching. She asks why he is there and Milo tries to tell them. Cynthia mocks him, then Milo asks why they're there. She explains they were looking for a good spot to put their stuff as Milo decides for the sake of proving Cynthia wrong, he HAS to solve this case... Upon reaching the object in question, Milo asks for Mr. Thomas' help. Who promises he won't drop him, or let him get hurt and with some help me manages to get it. Back at Alfred's house, they examine the strange stuff and then try to determine why Lilly is sick also if she wasn't rock climbing with them. So Milo goes over the clues: a snake, cocoon and hair. Looking at the snake picture again, it is then they all realize it wasn't a snake! It was a Caterpillar! It's then Alfred explains they need to take a bath to solve the problem. Quickly the four rush to Mr. Thomas, who is in the middle of hiking with some students. Alfred explains that they had got the itchy red spots from the caterpillars who had been in the middle of moving. During the Spring they're far more active and the hairs are what caused them to get sick. Suddenly, Cynthia runs over with her cousins and they're all itching. Milo tells them they just need to take a bath, but Cynthia does not seem to believe him as everybody else laughs and the episode ends... Quotes *Milo:'' "I'm going to fall..."'' *Mr. Thomas'': "Milo..."'' *Milo:'' "Mummy..."'' *Mr. Thomas: "Milo, you haven't even left the ground yet..." ---- *Cynthia: "Really?! As if I believe you!" Trivia *It seems odd that nobody suspected this mysterious rash to be chickenpox. But then again, a fever usually comes with them and Dr. Anna noted that nobody possessed a fever. *Ironically the spots don't look red, but rather seem pinkish. *Notice that Cynthia and her cousins exit the same direction they came from to begin with. But they had been heading in the direction Milo came from originally. Goofs *When everyone was in Alfred's room and Milo falls from the chair, notice Alfred is in his casual attire. But in another scene he's wearing his pajamas. *This also happens when Alfred touches his computer screen and for a second his white sleeve is shown. Despite wearing pure blue pajamas. Meaning he was drawn wearing his normal attire sleeve in this scene. *Lilly's spots flash red a split second while Dr. Anna examines her with the torch. Though this may have been due to the light being shined on her. *In a scene right after, her red spots vanished completely for the moment. *When Milo was being told by Alfred that he was thinking of having him do the mystery, Alfred, Lilly and Camille all lack their spots. *Alfred's spots vanish again on and off while in his bedroom. *This happens again to the three of them while in Hedgequarters. *The spots (for obvious reasons) do not stay consistent at all. *Tina was absent at the end of the episode when Cynthia and her cousins show up, despite being with them earlier while trying to find a camp spot. Gallery Category:Dr. Anna Ep. Category:Episodes Category:Milo Eps Category:Lilly Episodes Category:Camille Eps Category:Mr. Thomas Ep Category:Mr. Hedgehog Ep. Category:Mrs. Hedgehog Ep. Category:Cynthia Eps Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images